Love me? Love me not?
by EmyrlRayne
Summary: When Rin, an energetic 18 year old girl, meets cold hard business man, Sesshomaru, sparks fly as they come together in a world of strange friends, and evil enemies. pairs: inu-kag mir-san sess-rin ayame-koga lots of weird funny stuff, so, ya, LAUGH!
1. Those eyes

Note: This is my first fic, so be easy on it. THANKS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the original characters of the Inu-Yasha series. Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE: Bumping into each other

_What a crappy day. First my English teacher kicks me out of class for giggling at what Kagome said and then I found out that my cat got stuck in a tree wearing my UNDERWEAR! HOW DOES A CAT WEAR UNDERWEAR! Man, can today get any worse!_ Rin thought to herself as she slowly trudged down the street towards home. _And they say senior year is the best! HA!_

Then completely out of nowhere a huge shadow bumped into her. Startled, Rin looked up into the single most gorgeous face she had ever seen. It, and it turned out to be a he, had deep, liquidy, amber eyes that unfortunately were cold and solid. _They should have been warm and full of life_ thought Rin.

"Excuse me," the man said without looking at her. "I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault," Rin replied. Then he just brushed past her and continued on his way.

_Wow, that was rude. And he can't be much more than 25 years old. And he looks like he has the world on his shoulders…oh well. I need to get home! CRAP!_ Grabbing her bag, Rin raced home, dust flying behind her.

_What a strange girl…pretty though. Such warm eyes…_Sesshomaru Taioko thought as he continued on his way down the sidewalk. His silver hair glinting in the sunlight, he continued thinking about his business. He often went on long walks when thinking about things. He was the owner of one of the biggest businesses in Japan, and that came as no small burden.

And then there was his little half-brother Inu-Yasha. A senior in high school, he was a big trouble maker. Sesshomaru was constantly getting calls from his school that he had done this or that. First he had glued his teacher to their chair, and then he had dyed the hair of all the girls in Physical Education Class A purple, and then he had written fake love notes to EVERY FRESHMAN GIRL from one of the famous actors…he couldn't quite recall. Maybe it had been different people…but that was just on the last year!

If Sesshomaru hadn't already had silver hair, he would have had gray hair. _Hey come to think about it, that girl seemed to be the same age as Inu-Yasha…hmmm…_

"HEY! I'm home! Where's the blasted cat! I hope none of you are attached to it, because I'm going skin it alive!" Rin yelled as she entered through the door of her house.

"NO! Don't kill Fluffs!" Rin's little brother cried running into the room, and grabbing her legs to keep her from going after Fluffy.

"It's ok, Dijon, I won't kill Fluffy, I will just mangle him a little." Rin said with sarcastic reassurance.

"Oh, honey! Kagome and Sango were looking for you earlier. Did you stay after school for something?" Rin's mother called from the kitchen.

"Oh, really? Yeah, I did. I'll talk to them tomorrow." Rin said to herself as she walked to her room on the second floor. She slowly walked up the stairs and then in circles around her room.

_Those eyes…_ she kept thinking to herself as she walked in circles faster and faster. _Those eyes…what is it about them that I can't forget? I feel called to them. _Then having gotten way to dizzy, Rin fell onto the ground with stars circling her eyes.

"Remind me not to do that again..." Rin groaned as she rubbed her sore butt.

_Those eyes…_

Well, that's the first chapter! I feel so proud of myself… Please review and tell me what you think! THANKS!


	2. You!

A/N: In the last chapter (one) I gave Sesshomaru a last name, it isn't really his last name, but on I gave him for the sake of the story. Thanks!

CHAPTER 2: WHO!

"HEY! KAGOME! Wait up…huff…will ya…huff huff?" Rin yelled as she ran toward Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. "stop?"

Turning around, Kagome's face brightened up. "RIN! Oh, man I was worried yesterday when I couldn't get a hold of you yesterday."

"Well, I had to stay after school and do some stuff, and then you'll never guess what I saw-"

Then out of nowhere a silver blur ran past them, running strait into Kagome. "Bloody Hell! What the heck!" The blur yelled as it removed its self from the ground.

"INUYASHA! YOU LOSER!" Kagome yelled as she got up from under him, "can't you watch where your going once in a while? My gosh, you are such a bloody loser!"

"Oh, its just you, wench…and by the way I AM LATE! Goddamn it, why is it always me that these stupid things happen to me?" Inu-Yasha yelled back at them as he ran towards the building.

"Ummm…Inu-Yasha, you know that it was daylight savings time and that we have a whole extra hour before school starts, right?" Sango reminded him. "We were going early to get some work done."

"No, way in hell that that's true" Inu-Yasha groaned REALLY loudly.

Just then Miroku ran up behind Sango and grabbed her butt, saying "Oh man, being late was completely worth it with this next to me…" SLAP

"You are such a pervert Miroku, and if you do that again, I will personally murder you." Sango said glaring daggers at him.

"Speaking of it, why are you guys late to school? You're never late….unless you wanted to see me…?" Miroku said with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Ya right Miroku. Like we'd go out of our way to see you and get ourselves groped." Ayame, said sarcastically. "Hey, where's Koga? He's the only one missing from your little group of losers."

"Shut up Ayame!" Inu-Yasha snapped at her. "And we're not losers!"

"Ummm, ya you are. Besides the fact that you have, what some consider, good looking features, doesn't make you cool." Rin informed them. "Hey, speaking of which, Inu-Yasha, do you have know anyone else that has your hair color. He has amber eyes, and two purple streaks on each of his cheeks, and has a cool crescent moon on his forehead?"

"Besides my brother, no." Inu-Yasha, said kinda intrigued at this mysterious person that she was describing. It sounded EXACTLY like is brother, Sesshomaru.

"Oh…..YOU HAVE A BRTOHER!" Rin cried out loud. "I feel sorry for him." Rin grinned and then continued walking towards the school with her friends.

Rin's day was pretty normal. Nothing new happened at all. Life was really boring except for the fact that Ayame, was totally drooling over Koga. She had liked him since she was little girl and now that she was older and she could finally do something about that infatuation, she was royally screwing it up. And Kagome and Inu-Yasha were showing their love for each other the way they have always done it, by yelling at each other. Then there was Sango and Miroku. They were a VERY odd couple. Miroku was a pervert like always, and Sango was his victim like always, though lately she had been going easy on the slaps to his face. They had become more like 'love pats'.

_Hehehehehe! Love pats! _ Rin thought during Calculus class. She loved her friends. They kept her life from ever getting bored. Even when it felt bored, she was always amused by their love lives.

_I wonder what that amber eyed mystery man is doing right now? _Rin thought to herself.

Well, he was sitting at a mahogany desk, with a stack of papers sitting in front of him, staring at the ceiling, wondering what the brown-eyed girl was doing at the moment. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was just so enchanting. She wasn't a beauty, but she was alluring in her energetic eyes and the way that she obviously wore her heart on her sleeve. She was just so _memorable_ he thought.

"Hey you guys, want to head down to my brother's office? Maybe we could mooch some cash off him and get some food." Inu-Yasha asked Koga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Rin.

"Sure, let's go." Kagome answered.

Just then, through the door came his secretary, the most frizzled and disorderly woman on the face of the world, but she got everything done, quickly and efficiently. You just had to not look at her desk and you would continue think that she was the most ordered and well organized woman in the world. Ms. Permilla Squill, his secretary.

"SIR!" She yelled, loudly and forcefully.

"Huh?" he turned and responded.

"Sir, your brother would like to see you, and he has some friends with him. One of which would really like to meet you for some odd reason…" Ms. Squill muttered off to herself.

"Oh? Ok, well send them in. I have a lot to do as you can see." Sesshomaru said looking down at his stack of papers. Taking his pen into hand, he started working and writing.

"HEY BRO! Wanna lend your little brother some cash?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he walked into Sesshomaru's office.

Following Inu-Yasha, everyone but Rin walked in. And then they stood behind Inu-Yasha, saying their greetings to Sesshomaru.

"Half-brother, Inu-Yasha, half-brother." Sesshomaru said without looking up at them.

"HEY! I'm with the brother!" A familiar voice came from outside the door.

The entire group turned toward the door and Kagome said one word. "Rin!"

Barging through the door, a girl with brown hair ran into the room, looking to someone to help her. Her eyes, found Sesshomaru sitting in his chair looking EXTREMELY surprised at the girl who had just barged back into his life.

"You…" Was all that she said.

Oh I love cliff hangers! They are so much fun to write. I will try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. New Loves, and old enemies

First:

Thanks to liko, who was my first reviewer! THANK YOU! You have no idea how much that matters to me.

And Sesshomaru'sRin, my second reviewer, and then sesslover101, my third reviewer! THANK YOU ALL!

Now on to the story:

CHAPTER THREE: New friends/loves, old enemies

_Okkkkkk…this is interesting. _Kagome thought, looking at Rin with a suspicious look. _I wonder how Rin and Sesshomaru know each other. I mean, they never said anything. Wait! Didn't she talk about a man that sounded EXACTLY like Sesshomaru? Hmmmm…well I guess I'll find out._

Rin, just sat there, frozen staring at Sesshomaru. Like the person before wasn't real. Kagome couldn't figure out why. _I mean, he isn't THAT ugly, really. Give him some credit for some good looks!_ Kagome thought with a slight smirk.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sesshomaru, ummmm..." Rin said nervously. She stood there fiddling with her shirt, and at the same time, Miroku came over and started fiddling with Sango's butt. SLAP! "You pervert…" "Ahh my love, but it was worth it." Miroku said rubbing his face.

"Kagome, my lady, I think we should leave now…"Koga began, but was rudely cut off by Inu-Yasha hitting him over the head with a "she's not yours" and then dragging a protesting Koga out of the room and dropping him there.

Rin slowly walked towards the man at the desk. Looking oddly cute in her inquisitiveness. Reaching one hand out she touched his hair. It was sooooo soft and silky. _I wonder what shampoo he uses…_Rin thought to herself. Looking him in the eye, she asked "What's your name", quietly but effectively. Her voice sent a thousand chills through him.

"Sesshomaru" Was all he said to her. He refused to let her see what she did to him. This one girl. One girl and one voice that made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was a little child and his mother was alive. Her eyes made him want that happiness and joy that come from love. _Love. HA! What utter nonsense! I have no time for love. I must get back to work!_

So handing Inu-Yasha some money, he said good-bye and turned to get back to work. But then a small hand came down on his papers and he looked up into the warmest, liquid brown eyes he had ever seen. "Yes?" He said coldly and nonchantly.

"Why are you so cold? You should come with us and do some fun stuff!" Rin said invitingly. "Please?"

"I'm afraid I'm busy now. Maybe some other time though." He said looking back down at his work.

"Ok. If that's what you want." She said disappointedly. "But I won't let you get out of coming next time!" She said as she walked to the door. Opening it, she smiled back it and said, "have a good afternoon!" and left him to ponder this strange child.

_How can such a happy, warm person, hang out with Inu-Yasha and then come in here an be all kind and nice to me, a person she has only met once before in her entire life? I will never understand. Such a person could be easily taken advantage of…let's not think of such unhappy things and get back to work now…

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the group was walking towards the shrine, Kagome's house, and eating the food they had just gotten. Ayame was all droopy because of what Koga had said earlier and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were arguing over which food they would prepare first at her house: Ramen or Omlette. Miroku was nursing a red face after he had, yet again, tried to grope Sango's butt. Will he never learn? And Koga was looking at Kagome longingly and glaring at Inu-Yasha.

Rin just stared into the sky thinking of Sesshomaru. She couldn't wait till they met again. He was so handsome and she couldn't wait to sink her claws into him and melt the cold exterior that he showed the world. He just needed someone to make him happy and she wanted to be the one that gave him that happiness. She couldn't understand why, but she did. This odd longing to make him happy overrode all other feelings at that moment.

Suddenly a crashing noise came down on them, dumping leaves and junk on them. Looking up they saw Naraku and his evil sister Kagura standing there lookin' pretty unhappy about something. _Maybe Naraku needs to take that stick out of his ass and beat Kagura with it. _Inu-Yasha thought to himself with a smirk.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kagome asked with great impatience.

"Well, I want a lot of things, but today it isn't about you. Lucky you." Naraku said lazily. "We're here for the girl named Rin. Kagura wants her because of something to do with Inu-Yasha's brother. Don't know why, but she cares, so kindly hand her over and everything will go on easily."

"WHAT!" the group yelled all at once. "You really think we'll just and over Rin because of something your little sister wants? Ummmm how about….NO!" They all said in unison.

"Why does this always happen?" Naraku said to himself. Looking Rin right in the eye, he said, "this isn't over, and it won't be till you realize that my little sister will get Sesshomaru. We can both see that you have taken an unhealthy liking towards him and that has to stop NOW. Or else, we might have to do something drastic and we really don't want to do that. Now, have a nice day." He said almost too cheerfully and then turned, grabbed Kagura's arm and dragged her away from the group. Kagura turned and glared at Rin, malice in every slight movement of her eyes till she was out of view.

"That was awkward wasn't it?" Rin laughed half-heartedly. "Really come on you guys, let's go." So she turned and continued towards Kagome's house. _That was weird. Well, it won't stop me. Kagura needs to not get something she wants once in a while. This day really has been eventful, hasn't it?_

Looking back at her friends, Rin saw Ayame look at Koga and say, "You will never get it, will you? I love you and Kagome doesn't!"

**A/N: well, there's chapter three. Tell me what you think and I will try and tweak it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far. You're the best!**


	4. Love is a pain in the butt

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it. I can't believe that that many people have read my story and liked it. THANKS! And in this chapter there is a little Kagura dissing, so if you like Kagura, you may not want to read…your choice! Now on to the story:

CHAPTER FOUR: Love is a pain in the butt

_WHOA! Did I just say that! _Ayame thought t herself. _I'm never that open about my feelings…this is rather strange…Oh GODS NOW HE'S LOOKING AT ME! HIDE!_ She turned and looked the opposite way from Koga. _If I don't look at him, he won't see me…do doodey do…_

Everyone was looking at Ayame, including Naraku and Kagura, who were long ways off. Ayame had been THAT loud. Koga was shocked. Ayame was never that temperamental…or at least not that he had seen. He knew she liked him, and that she kinda resented that fact that he always liked Kagome, but that she openly yelled at him for that fact…WOW!

"Ayame… are you ok?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Ya, I'll be fine. I just wish that Koga would get it into his stupid, thick head that you and Inu-Yasha are a couple and that he should just give up." Ayame said

Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at each other, rather frightened. "US! NOWAY!" They cried in unison. They hadn't really figured out that they loved each other. They're slow learners you know.

"Ya, right. It's obvious that you like each other and that I really like Koga and that even Rin likes Inu-Yasha's brother!" Ayame said and then walked off in a huff.

"Someone should go with her home." Kagome said looking DIRECTLY at Koga.

"Ya, and I vote Rin!" Koga said, totally oblivious to the fact that Kagome was looking at him.

"Actually I meant, YOU Koga, not Rin." Kagome replied a little annoyed at his denseness.

Grumbling, Koga ran after Ayame. "Stupid girl. Gonna get herself killed…" He grumbled as he took off.

_We are so emotional in this group. _GROWL "Hee…my stomach says that we get to Kagome's house and chow!" Rin said with a slight laugh. "Last one there is a rotten potato basket!" And she took the lead, running to Kagome's house.

That reminded Kagome and Inu-Yasha of their earlier argument and that started up again about who should get the stove first. "Kagome, Ramen takes less time then omlettes, so I should go first and cook my Ramen." Inu-Yasha pointed out like it was totally obvious.

"Ummm…NO! If ramen takes less time, then I should go first, then we can each as a group, rather then separately." Kagome said back and it continued like that for the rest of the walk/run to her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was sitting in his office, or rather standing in his office looking out the window, unable to concentrate on his work. _She's driving me crazy. I've only seen her once and I can't get her out of my mind. Those eyes and that voice…EVERY BLASTED THING ABOUT HER! I'll never get anything done if I can't get her out of my head._

Just then, the door burst open and a girl with black hair and a wealthy looking kimono walked in seductively. _Kagura…_He thought. She was the daughter of one of his business partners, Miako. She had been trying to get him forever! _Why can't she give up? I have never done anything to make her think I would be interested._ Sighing quietly he arched one brow and coldly looked at her.

"Hello there, Sesshomaru. How are we today?" She purred as she sashayed towards him.

"We were better before you walked in." Was all he said to her, turning back towards the window to think of the girl named Rin.

"Oh, so feisty today are we?" She said with mock offense. "I know you don't mean it."

"I never say anything I don't mean, Kagura." He said without looking at her.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll just come back another day!" She said as she turned and left in a huff.

_Ahh… why does she not give up? I wonder what Rin's up too at this moment?_ He thought to himself as he stared at the city from his office.

* * *

Sleeping, actually. She got to Kagome's house, walked up to her bed room and crashed. BAM! Asleep on the bed. No food or anything, just zzzzzzzz….

Kagome and Sango came to look up at Rin, because she hadn't come back down for food and when that walked in, they heard a _growl…_ and looked in the room. It was Rin's stomach hungry while she slept!

_I guess her stomach objects to the fact that she's sleeping. She should have eaten something before going to sleep…_Kagome thought worriedly.

_Way to go Rin! How does she do it? I can't fall immediately asleep at all!_ Sango thought to herself with a smile. Both of them crept back down to the kitchen, telling the boys to be quite if they went upstairs.

Rin dreamt about Sesshomaru. His long silver hair and his cold amber eyes, the crescent moon shape on his forehead and the stripes on his face, dreaming that they were hers and only hers, never to be parted, that her loved her. Then suddenly a dark shape appeared and took it all away. She couldn't see what it was. All she could see was a feather.

_Kagura…_

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I am so proud of it. I can't believe I even wrote it, because I have never written fan fic before. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. It's Moses!

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed my story, I am glad that you like it. **

**Sesshomaru-Sama's Rin, ya, I know that Naraku isn't usually that nice, I'm going to clarify that in later chapters of why he was being so _helpful_ to her.**

**Also, this next chapter will contain quotes from _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_, so if you don't understand, well…see the movie. It's really funny.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

CHAPTER FIVE: It's Moses!

_Why is Kagura here, in my dream? _Rin thought in her dream (no kidding!). _Wait! She can't take them from me. She can't take Sesshomaru! Get back here!_ Rin yelled at the Kagura shaped shadow. Running at Kagura, Rin jumped on her, taking her down to the ground.

_GIVE HIM BACK! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! _Rin yelled as she pounded on Kagura's head. _HE'S MINE!_

The shadow turned and looked up at Rin, evilly smiling. _That's what you think. But really he will never be yours. He needs me! A real woman! Not some little girl, with her hair still in braids, and wearing last seasons fashions. He needs ME!_

Rin looked skeptically down at the Kagura in her dream. _Right, last time I looked, you and I were the same age, same body type. You have the same bra size that I do and my clothes look better on me, and most diffidently more comfortable on me. If I have to look like I'm going to bust out of my clothes to be a 'real woman', then I will stay a fake woman, thank you! _Smirking, Rin got up and left Kagura to mull over that.

_We'll see about that little girl…we'll see about that…_Kagura whispered as she disappeared out of the dream. Rin turned around in the dream and saw nothing. I don't like this whole event. _How did she get in my dream… wait why am I falling? HELP ME!_

Rin woke up in a sweat; she couldn't believe what had just happened. _That damn Kagura. Always wanting stuff that belongs to someone else, just like Naraku. It must be a genetic trait…_

Rin got out of the bed and headed downstairs to join her friends. She found them sitting on the couch watching _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_. Taking the open spot next to Kagome, Rin sat down and started watching.

Suddenly from behind them came "IT'S MOSES!" The group all turned and saw Inu-Yasha standing in the doorway, looking extremely dumb. He was wearing a sheet around him and was holding an ice-cream cone and a cup of ramen. Kagome shook her head and looked at Rin, who was VERY confused.

"He found that line hilarious. He's been saying it for the last half-hour. Whenever he comes into a room he has to say that. Now he's even trying to LOOK like Moses, only instead of the staff, he has food with him. What a loser…" Kagome grumbled at the end as Inu-Yasha sat next to Kagome and put his arm around her.

"I say we rewind and watch it again!" He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Since when have you felt like kissing me? You don't even like me!" Kagome cried as she quickly wiped her cheek.

"Since I felt like it, WENCH!" Inu-Yasha said with fake hurt. "I thought you cared…" Inu-Yasha said and silently went to the corner to mope in his false hurt.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and watched the end of the movie. When the movie was over they all got up and said their good-byes. Rin lived on the opposite side of town, so she had to walk through the most dangerous part of town.

Nervously, Rin continued speedily down the street. Then she started thinking about Sesshomaru. _Sigh, why can't I get him out of my head?_ Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her purse. (A/N: bet you thought that it was going to grab HER! You have sick minds: )) Rin turned and smacked the hand old-lady style.

"Jus give me da purse, and we'll all be fine, lady." The mugger said angrily. He was starting to get frustrated with the slight girl infront of him.

"I don't think so. You know how hard I worked for this money?" Rin relied REALLY angrily, "and if you think I will just hand you my purse? An, you've got another thing coming. And it ain't my money."

The mugger charged her and she got in a stance that she had been taught in self-defense. But, fortunately, she never had to use it, and the mugger suddenly learned to fly. Rin turned to look at the cause of this sudden flight.

Two cold, slightly frowning, amber eyes met her stare. She blinked, thinking she was still dreaming. _There is no way that he just saved me, is there?_ She thought completely mesmerized by him.

"Sesshomaru?" Was all she asked in a quiet, quick voice.

Turning Sesshomaru looked her over to make sure she was unharmed. Satisfied that she was fine, he grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards some unknown destination. "Ummm, earth to Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked as she was being dragged along.

"Where you'll be safe you stupid girl, that's where." He growled. "How stupid can you get? A girl who looks dreamy and like she has cash is a prime subject for being mugged!"

"Well, excuse me! But, I'll have you know that I was thinking about YOU when the stupid mugger came along." Rin said annoyed. "If you weren't so damn distracting I'd be better off." She said huffily.

Without looking at Rin, Sesshomaru arched a beautifully sculpted eye brow. _She was thinking about me? I feel loved! _(A/N: Ya, I know that doesn't sound like Sesshomaru AT ALL, but I had to add it in there because I love saying it and I was waiting for an opening! HEE!)

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, not saying anything, just looking and following…

* * *

The next day, Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, tackling a mound of paperwork. Rin sat in a chair in the corner, fiddling with her cell phone, and staring at Sesshomaru. _Man he works so bloody hard! Oh, too bad it missed Inu-Yasha in the gene pool! Speaking of Inu-Yasha, I wonder what everyone is doing right now. I hope they're not worried because I didn't call. Maybe I should do that now…_

Suddenly a loud noise came from behind the door. Then bursting through the door with a "It's Moses!" was a highly energetic Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru look up, his expression expressionless, but you could _feel_ that he was annoyed with being interrupted.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru said in his usual business tone.

"There's a strange person from northern, or was it southern Japan? But he claims to be related to us!" Inu-Yasha quickly spat out.

Just then a strange looking teen came into the room smiling. "Hey, I'm your second cousin, Shippo Tamashero!"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? This is the longest chapter I have written, even if it isn't that long… But I can tell you the title of the next chapter! Shippo: The matchmaker! Ain't it creative? **

**And another thing, I need you guys to vote, and I REALLY hope you do, bit I need to know if I should start the next chapter at the exact moment that I left off, or if I should continue a little further into the future. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! THANKS!**


	6. Shippo: The Match makerpart one

**Sorry, everyone for taking so bloody long to update...school makes it hard to write my story, luckily i have my muse Vanessa, who's last name i gave Shippo...so thanks, and here's chapter six part one!**

CHAPTER SIX-PART ONE! Shippo the match maker

Flashback- 

_Hi, I'm your second cousin, Shippo Tamashero!_

End Flashback 

Rin stared. _He's short! How can he be related to them, if he's that short?_

Sesshomaru just arched an eyebrow at him and Inu-Yasha, who was rolling on the ground, laughingh is head off. Shaking her head at the pitiful picture he presented, she gave an inquizitive look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just shook his head and remained silent.

Shippo looked back and forth between Rin and Sesshomaru. Smiling he put his hood over his head, covering his eyes from view. (A/N: yes more _Aladdin and the King of Thieves _quotes.) Bringing his hands towards himself, as if there was a crystal ball suspened in mid air before him.

"I'm seeing, I'm seeing, much in your future!" Shippo said with a smirk.

There was a long silence and then Rin burst out into giggles and had to sit on the chair behind her. _He's seen it too!_ Inu-Yasha who was already laying on the ground from his last outburst of laughter, broke out into loud gaffaws and continued to roll about on the floor. "It's Moses!" he coughed out between laughing.

"You incorrectly quoted that you know" Sesshomaru's voice said from behind the desk.

Everyone turned to look at him. _How would he know that? _They all thought, even Ms. Squill who had poked her head in through the door.

"How do you know that Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"Didn't you know that my secret passion is..." He pulled out two large drawers. "DISNEY MOVIES!"

Everyone gaped at him. _Disney movies? Disney movies! NOW WAY! _Ran through the heads of Rin and Inu-Yasha. While in Shippo's head..._ I wonder if he has the special edition Bambi movie? Or maybe the Lion King ½? _Ran through Shippos head as he eyed the drawers hungrily.

(A/N: There will be kissing, thats why its rated what it is, so if you thought there wasn't going to be, get over it and leave, or read on. Thank You!) The next day, Miroku sat on his porch looking at the sky. _Ahhh... Miroku, loved by none, slapped by all. What a dreary life I lead..._Miroku thought sadly. He continued to lay flat on his back for another 15 minutes, till suddenly Sango's head appeared over him, followed by her body, as her body often followed her head.

" Sango?" Miroku asked questionally.

Sango looked down at his laid out body as it, well, laid on the porch. Shaking her head she sat down next to him."What are you thinking Miroku." She asked as she looked down at him. _He' so cute with his little pony tail and messy bangs. He could do so much if just wasn't a pervert! _Sango sighed wearily and looked down, straight into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Miroku, why are you always a pervert?" Sango asked turning her warm brown eyes to the sky.

"...I don't know. I mean my dad was that way, and I guess I just picked it up from him and never really thought otherwise. Why is appreciating the female form a bad thing? Who does it hurt?" He quietly exclaimed.

"Me.." Sango said in a small voice.

Miroku turned to Sango in a flash."Oh, Sango! You know, ever since I met you...what, wasn't it freshman year? Well, ever snce you came into my life, I haven't even touched another woman." He looked at her with his beautiful, sincere eyes and Sango just melted and smiled as he laid her head on his warm shoulder. _Oh, I love this man_. She thought smiling contently.

"Oh, Sango. Why did you come over here in the first place?" Miroku asked asked looking down into her face and then back up at the sky.

"Inu-Yasha's second cousin, Shippo told me you needed me." Sango replied not really caring at all.

"I wonder how he knew...?" Miroku asked to himself."But I must say, I am glad he did."

Miroku pulled Sango's head off his shoulder and looked into her eyes. Their faces crept closer and closer till their lips finally met. _Ummmm... He can kiss! Don't stop Miroku, don't stop. _(A/N: ya, this is cheesy, but i loved it! Hehehehe!) Sango thought as their kiss deepened. Finally, when their lungs were starting to object to the fact that they weren't breathing, they broke apart, and just sat in each other's arms completely content.

Ayame and Kagome were wading through the sea of clothes that made up the sales rack. They would be happy to never leave, until they noticed Inu-Yasha with a strange teen." Who the heck is he?" Ayame asked.

A/N: there part one, in the next part Koga gets jealous and Shippo, lived up to the title of match maker. Hopefully I will be done before the weekend, but if I'm not, sorry!

**Thank you to all my reviewers You're the best ever!**


	7. Shippo:The MAtchmaker part two

**A/N: Sorry, yes it has been taking me a whole lot longer to update, but I am a) busy and b) incredibly unmotivated to do anything. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best. Yes, Sesshomaru was VERY weird in part one, but I couldn't help myself, I will stick to his real personality from now on HEE! Well, here's chapter six part two!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX-PART TWO: Shippo the matchmaker

"You, know, I haven't the faintest idea who he is." Kagome relied leaning closer into Ayame. They started to whisper back and forth speculating who the mysterious person could be. Well, they whispered till Ayame said…

"Whoever he is he's-"Kagome cut her off.

"Don't even say anything. I know you were going to say cute, DON'T DENY IT!" Kagome said, glaring down at a huddling Ayame. "And you know Koga would strangle you if he heard you say that. He's was protective of you even if he doesn't realize it yet.

Ayame blinked and then sniffed and stuck her nose in the air huffily. "Well, I doubt he _will _ever realize that the world rotates around the sun, that the moon isn't only out at night, and that…well…least of all, that he's protective of me. He barely even talks to me. He's always mooning over you. Well, I think it's about time that I got to have a little fun, and moon over someone too!"

With that, Ayame walked over to where Inu-Yasha and the mystery man (A/N: Mystery man! I liked writing that…._mystery man!_ Ok, back to the story) who both looked remarkably frightened.

Inu-Yasha and Shippo had just gone through the worst of experiences of their lives. Wading through lacy underwear wasn't so bad, until they got to the land of pink….shudder. The frilly gowns and lacy t-shirts and….ahhhhhhhhh! It's to horrible to recall, all they knew is they never, NEVER wanted to do that again.

Shippo was the first of the two to notice Ayame approaching them. "Ummm…Inu-Yasha, I think we have company." Shippo whispered.

"No, _you_ have company. BYE!" Inu-Yasha replied back as he sped towards Kagome, saying a quick hello to Ayame. _Fehw…got out of that introduction. KAGOME SAVE ME!_ Inu-Yasha, stopped abruptly next to Kagome, who was just shaking her head at Ayame and mumbling to herself about stupid girls and dumb boys._ I think she's going crazy…_Inu-Yasha thought as he poked her in the arm to jolt her back into reality.

"Wha? Oh, hey Inu-Yasha what do you think of Ayame and the strange boy over there?"

"What? SHIPPO!" Inu-Yasha cried, finally catching on. "NO! EW! He's only 16 and she's like almost 19! BAD! That's crazy speech Kagome" Inu-Yasha cried horrified at the prospect.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked curious. _That must be the strange boy over there. Sixteen is he? Way to young for her. Oh my gosh I sound like her mom!_ Shivering at the thought, Kagome turned and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"How do you think Koga will react to this?" Kagome asked, turning her head back to the scene infront of her. Shippo, well, he looked rather nerves, and Ayame, she couldn't see her face, but her nerves shifting was really starting to get annoying to watch.

"I think we'll find out really soon, as mutt boy is coming this way, once he figures out we're in the girls clothes and not boys." Inu-Yasha said, sniffing the air. _Wow, he smells that bad that I can smell him all the way over here!_ (A/N: Ok, it sounds like a Koga put down, but its not. I personally love Koga, its just for the sake of the story I do this. Sniff)

Koga, suddenly figuring it out and was behind them in a flash. He was, or is, the star runner of the Shikon Private High School, so he ran rather quickly if you catch my drift….

"Who's Ayame talking to?" Koga growled in their ears.

"GAAAA! Don't do that Koga. Gad! You scared 10 years off my life!" Kagome cried out. Breathing in and out, in and out calming herself from her fright, "that's Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's second cousin."

"Why is he talking to her? I haven't met him! No strange male can speak with her till I have!" Koga growled and started the long walk towards them.

Shippo, at just that moment, looked over Ayame's shoulder and noticed the strange guy giving him the death glare._ Hmmmm…so I guess that's he elusive Koga. Well, let me see if I can't just get them coupled up…let's work some magic!_ So Shippo started to complement Ayame's hair and her eyes and everything he could think of, and Ayame fell into it like a fish would water. Blushing and mumbling thank you's to everyone of them, Ayame didn't see Koga walk up to them, looking like a thunder cloud he got in between Shippo and Ayame.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, talking to Ayame like that? Leading her on and stuff. So BACK OFF! SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN!" Koga growled rather forcefully.

Ayame just gapped at Koga. _How dare he! He can't just come over here and ruin a perfectly good conversation…even if it was a little one sided on Shippo's part. But, who does he think he is, doing something like that!_ "WHO AM I TAKEN BY! DEFFINENTLY NO YOU! YOU LOVE KAGOME REMEMBER!" Ayame growled back even louder.

"Ya, by me! You're mine Ayame! And I will be damned before I let this pipsqueak take you from me!" Koga growled into her face, which were only a few inches from each other.

"Do you mean that Koga? Really mean that?" Ayame said in a small voice, a rather hopeful, innocent voice.

"ya," He grumbled, kinda blushing at it.

"OH KOGA!" Ayame cried and flung herself into his arms. Tears running down her face, she was so happy. _He said it out loud! Oh, he does care about me more than her!_ Ayame wouldn't let go, and was squeezing rather tightly.

"Ummm, Ayame honey, Koga got to breath!" Koga wheezed, gasping for air as she released him. Mumbling a 'sorry' Ayame took Koga's hand and they walked over to Inu-Yasha, who had a eyebrow arched, and Kagome, who looked ready to cry.

"It's like and old romance movie!" Kagome sniffed into her handkerchief.

"Feh," Was all Inu-Yasha said, not really caring.

* * *

Then next day, well, was Inu-Yasha's birthday and everyone, meaning: Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Jaken, and even cringe Naraku, would be there. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were already there and setting everything up. Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku though were outside staring at the huge mud puddle in front of the door to the shrine. Who would go first to walk around it?

* * *

**A/N: OK there I finished it! YAY FOR ME! Well, the next chapter will be called 'The Collar' and you'll find out why, its really funny! Well, bye everyone! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. The collar

**A/N: howdy everyone! Thank you to all my reviewers especially liko, my oh so loyal reader! LOVE YA! And to everyone, yes this is very generic, but hey, I love them all, so why not save time and clump everyone and get it all over with, eh? Now, this chapter will have revised quotes from _Beauty and the Beast_, and who knows what else, oh yeah, _The Lion King_, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

**

THE REAL CHAPTER SEVEN: The Collar

"Ummm, well, I say that Sesshomaru goes first." Inu-Yasha said looking down warily at the gigantic mud puddle. "You know what they say, age before beauty!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inu-Yasha and replied back icily, "And since when have you ever had either of those, Inu-Yasha?"

"Oh, OUCH! Man, I think you just got burned by Sesshomaru!" Miroku said, cracking up. "Shut up Miroku! There could be worse things, like being a pervert like you!" Inu-Yasha growled back, punching Miroku 'lightly' on the arm.

Sesshomaru just ignored both of them and started the frightening trek around the mud puddle. Neither wanting to be left behind, Inu-Yasha and Miroku followed quickly behind him, knowing he would lead them down the safest path. Stepping lightly on safe, un-muddied ground, Sesshomaru saw Rin following behind them._ Gosh she looks cute today…Wait! What the heck am I thinking? Stupid girl, making me think about her like this! But why does she have to look so damn cute just trying to get around a mud puddle? Really! AHHH! _

"Hey, Miroku, look at Rin!" Inu-Yasha said pointing at her.

"Wow…Maybe I should have asked her to bear my-" And before Miroku could finish his statement, no matter how perverted, he was pushed, along with Inu-Yasha, head first into the mud puddle.

Miroku's head was the first to emerge from the puddle. "Touchy!" Inu-Yasha came up and replied "Bark bark!" (A/N: ok ya that was my _Beauty and the Beast_ quote. In the actual movie, Gaston's henchman falls into the pig pen and says "Touchy!" And the pig next to him goes oink oink, so I felt it more appropriate to have Inu-Yasha bark, rather than oink. So there you go!)

Sesshomaru glared down at them, not saying anything. There was nothing to be said. It was all conveyed through his icy stare. Inu-Yasha and Miroku huddled together, feeling his displeasure seep out of him, ready to attack them. "D-d-didn't mean it Sesshomaru, just a joke…hahaha..Ahh…" Inu-Yasha said weakly. "Ya a joke…" Miroku added just as weak and meekly.

"It was not funny." Sesshomaru growled and turned as Rin approached them. Sesshomaru's face immediately softened and he held out his hand for her to grasp as she made the last hop over onto dry ground. "Thanks Sesshomaru. Well, ready for the party?"

"Ummm…? Hello?" A hesitant voice came from the entry way. Everyone turned and saw a deliveryman standing, looking nerves at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. "Package for a Miss Kagome Higurashi (A/N: sorry if I spelled it wrong! Review and tell me the correct spelling! THANKS!)" He said, holding out his brown package of about medium size.

"YAY! IT CAME!" Came Kagome's extremely excited cry from behind them. "It came it came it came!" She chanted as she nimbly flew over the puddle. Landing right in front of the man, she took the package from his hands and twirled around and around. Still chanting it came it came, she signed the paper he held out for her, and then she turned back around and ran back inside, again jumping nimbly over the mud puddle.

"Wonder what came." Inu-Yasha said in awe of Kagome and he strangeness. "Something obviously, I mean would anyone react that way over nothing?" Miroku said in his usual thick headedness. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Inu-Yasha replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Miroku replied, completely oblivious to the sarcasm that laced Inu-Yasha's voice. Inu-Yasha just stared at Miroku and then continued after Sesshomaru and Rin, who were already heading into the Shrine. Miroku soon followed, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

They began the party with pin the tail on the puppy dog. "Is this supposed to hint something here?" Inu-Yasha cried with indignation. "No, not at all." Kagome and Sango replied with complete innocence. Grumbling under his breath about stupid girls, Inu-Yasha let himself be blind folded and spun. Then using his sense of touch, and some smell, he didn't want to cheat too much, placed the tail in the exact spot it was supposed to go. "HEY! You cheated Inu-Yasha! I know you did!" Kagome yelled, annoyed that he did it on the first try. "It's my party ain't it, so I should do the best, right?" Inu-Yasha said with practiced calm, which was starting to wear thin.

Grumbling, Kagome got everyone to the dinning room and started to serve lunch. They had ramen and hot dogs. Inu-Yasha's favorite foods. Everyone groaned at the sight of the food, well all except Inu-Yasha, who immediately jumped on the food, and started stuffing all he could in his mouth. Nut since he was doing this, he never heard Kagome whisper "I'm glad I got that present for him. Maybe it will do some good after all."

Then everyone went outside and played a game of tag, even though Sesshomaru shrugged off, saying he was too old to be playing games like tag and that he would just watch.

After Ayame came out the victor and Koga came in a close second, they all were trying to figure out what to do now. Inu-Yasha, being the birthday boy, kept urging "presents….presents!" Kagome kept replying that it was too early for presents. But when they could figure nothing else out, they finally decided that presents was the best option for the moment.

Inu-Yasha was so happy, he skipped all the way to the dinning room again and fell on the presents crying "my pretties, Inu-Yasha will take good care of you!..." Kagome just shook her head at his dumb antics, and then realized something. "Oh, Inu-Yasha, you have to open mine first!" And she handed him the brown package from earlier. Inu-Yasha readily teared it open. Inside it was a blue, beaded necklace. "What the hell is it?" Inu-Yasha asked, inspecting it. "It's a collar, dummy!" Kagome said brightly.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Inu-Yasha said, glaring at her innocent face. "No, just put it on." She replied.

Grumbling, he put it over his head and onto his neck. "Sit boy!" A voice came from behind him. "Oh very funny! Be like a doggy and si-" Inu-Yasha was suddenly jerked down onto the floor hard. "WHAT THEY HELL!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. Next chapter you get to find out about what else the collar can do besides just 'sit' him. I'm currently sick, so I should be able to update soon! REVIEW REVIEW! ****Thank you my muse!**


	9. Hakuna Mitata

**A/N: Thank you all my beloved reviewers! I can't believe I have 66 reviews already! THANKS! Well, I hope to get a whole lot more soon hint hint. This chapter WILL have quotes from _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Lion King_ and if there are other movies, I will tell you. Here's chapter eight!

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Hakuna Mitata

"WHO THE HELL TOLD ME TO SIT?" Inu-Yasha yelled/growled angrily looking at everyone in the room. Everyone pointed at Kagome, who was innocently looking at her fingernails and pointing at Sango. "Ka-go-me…"Inu-Yasha growled threateningly. "Take this damn thing off me before I hurt you."

Kagome looked up innocently and replied, "But I don't want to." And as if what she decided was the end decision, returned to inspecting her fingernails.

Inu-Yasha lunged at her. "TAKE IT OF-""SIT BOY!" Kagome cried right as he was about to reach her. BOOM he landed in a great big twitching heap on the floor. "Hey, Inu-Yasha the s-word ain't all it can do either. Watch." Kagome opened her mouth, but Inu-Yasha interjected an "I'd rather not." Glaring down at Inu-Yasha, Kagome said very forcefully "Play dead!" And flipping over to his back, his stomach facing the ceiling now. "Ahhh…painful."

Kagome looked _very_ pleased with herself. Inu-Yasha on the other hand, was not at all pleased. After all this was _his _birthday. What the hell gave her the right to ruin it? Well, he was ready to give her a piece of his mind. "Kagome, I hope you know, you have now ruined my birthday. I am serious, it sucks! Now take this damn thing off!" Inu-Yasha growled, waiting for her to, well, take the damn thing off.

"No." Kagome said, looking away from him. "I will not take it off. I gave it to you and you will damn well keep it. Anyway, you need something to keep you in check or you'll be all over the place. So there."

Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it. She said no? It was his birthday! She should be sending it back as he spoke, apologizing with all her little heart at ruining his birthday. "Fine, be that way." Inu-Yasha turned and started to walk out the door, then turned and looked at Kagome who still wouldn't look at him. "Just promise never to hold one of my birthday parties ever again." (A/N: ya sorry he had to be so harsh. I just think Inu-Yasha needs to stand up for himself now and again. I hate that people let Kagome trample all over him. So now back to the current events)

The door slammed in the distance and everyone turned to look at Kagome. She was still sitting in the same position, but a shiny substance stared to drop to the floor. "Oh, Kagome don't cry!" Rin cooed, coming up to hold Kagome in her arms. "But he said I ruined his birthday! I didn't mean to! I thought he might find it as funny as I did!" She then started to sob into Rin's shirt. Rin just sat there holding Kagome, whispering that Inu-Yasha didn't mean it and that he would let it go in a few days.

This seemed to calm her down, and they all got back to the celebrating. Just then Inu-Yasha came back into the house and sat down. Everyone looked him in surprise. "I thought you left Inu-Yasha." Miroku pointed out. "What and leave all my presents? I would never leave these beauties. Now, would I my pretties? No, oh no no no!" Inu-Yasha started cooing like a mother hen to all his presents.

Everyone groaned, but Inu-Yasha didn't care and he started to rip open all of his presents. Later, once all of his presents had been opened, and all the cake had been eaten, everyone said their good-byes and dispersed in their general directions. Inu-Yasha came up to Kagome, who was cleaning up all the food items left behind. "Hey, Kagome. Thanks. You didn't really ruin my birthday. I actually had a lot of fun." He said with the utmost sincerity (A/N: see he can be sweet too!).

Kagome turned in surprise. "Really? Do you really mean that, Inu-Yasha?" She asked him, stars glittering in her eyes.

"Ya, I do. Thanks." He replied grudgingly. "Oh Inu-Yasha! Thank You!" She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you Inu-Yasha, you have no idea what it means to me that you liked it!"

* * *

A few days later, after the schools break was over. And it had been a very refreshing break. Before school had started, and while everyone was saying hi to all the friends they had missed over the break, Kagome and Ayame were sitting, talking about the upcoming finals. Koga came up to them and tapped Ayame on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ayame, I have a new phrase of which to live my life by." He exclaimed rather excited. "Hakuna…Mitata!"

"What a wonderful phrase!" Miroku continued, coming up behind him. "Hakuna Mitata!" Inu-Yasha continued even further. And they started breaking out into song right there in the class room.

"You know what I think?" Kagome said with a groan. "That you guys have been watching _way _to many Disney movies." Ayame finished, groaning right along with Kagome.

Class then started and Koga, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha all had to go to all the way to the other end of the school for art class. Koga and Inu-Yasha were the two students the teacher dreaded. They never got _any _paint on the canvas. _They_ were the canvases. They continually threw assorted paints at each other, always ending up looking like skittles bags after a cycle in the washer.

Miroku, well he loved the nude drawings they got to do everyone once in a while. What better excuse for looking at the female body naked and not be called a pervert for it. He signed up for art every single year. He was rather disappointed at the fact that this was his last year, but hey, he would deal with it.

Rin, now Rin was sitting and daydreaming in P.E. She hated P.E. she really wasn't the athletic person, though she loved the out doors. In fact, since school was almost over, even though summer was just getting into full swing, she and Sesshomaru were planning to go camping. Hopefully, _just_ the two of them. She really didn't want Sesshomaru's ever hovering Jaken hanging around, or Inu-Yasha or Kagome or really anyone. She wanted some alone time with him.

Sighing, Rin trudged along, first class was almost over, and then second, and then well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

* * *

After school was finally over, Rin was walking home by herself, when she saw two very familiar people up ahead. Hiding behind a near by tree, Rin listened and watched.

"Oh, Sesshomaru I never knew you felt to strongly about me that way!" Came an even MORE familiar voice…_Kagura?_

"So now, since we have that out of the way, can we move on?" Sesshomaru's cold voice came.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagura's elated voice came, and the sound of cloth rubbing chafed Rin's mind.

_Sesshomaru? It is really Kagura you love? But what about all out plans? Our thoughts, your subtle _hints_? WHAT HAPPENED! _Rin charged out from behind the tree to see…

* * *

**A/N: oh man I came so close to telling you too! I couldn't figure out where to stop. Well, I was starting to lose what I was going to do…WAIT I REMEMBER! I need to write it down before I forget….Well, I am feeling better. I was hoping to update more, but my brain wouldn't work right, so I didn't. I will try and update more and faster! REVIEW!**


	10. A tree? Or is it Tofu?

**A/N: Ok, thanks to all my reviewers! I am sorry if the story is way too cheesy, but I like to write cheesy things. Why does every Rin/Sesshomaru pairing have to be all angst? I mean, they could have a funny romance. If you find the Rin/Sesshy pairing revolting DON'T READ THEM! Do you like writing horrible reviews about things you don't like in the first place just to be mean? Well, I am sorry for you, but that's just mean, and there is no reason for it. Yes, the original story is a little messed up, but that happens in fan fic. Sorry to the **Anonymous, **reviewer that reviewed my story. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any Disney lines, though I wish I did…**

**Just for everyone's info here are everyone's ages:**

**Rin-18 yrs. Old**

**Sesshomaru- 26 yrs. Old**

**Inu-Yasha: 19 yrs. Old**

**Kagome- 18 yrs Old**

**Koga- 19 yrs. Old**

**Ayame- 18 yrs. Old**

**Miroku- 19 yrs. Old**

**Sango- 18 yrs. Old**

**Naraku- 28 yrs. Old**

**Kagura- 20 yrs. Old**

**Shippo- 16 yrs. Old**

**Ms. Prim- 23 yrs. Old

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE: A Tree? Or was it Tofu?

_Rin charged out from behind the tree to see…_

Sesshomaru and Kagura standing _very_ close together, looking into each other's eyes. Rin, who wasn't thinking very clearly, ran up to Sesshomaru and started hitting him. "How could you! I thought I meant something to you!" And then she just started spouting random exclamations, while still pounding on him.

"What the hell-?" Sesshomaru yelled, trying to dodge her angry attacks, but he yelled in a voice that wasn't Sesshomaru's. It was Naraku's…

"You aren't Sesshomaru! Come on out Naraku!" She yelled, glaring up at the Sesshomaru look alike.

"Well, I guess you're not as dumb as I thought, well it doesn't matter, you can't change what you are now thinking, can you?" Kagura replied. The Sesshomaru look alike started to change shape and became its true form, Naraku.

Laughing evilly, Naraku and Kagura looked at the confused expression on Rin's face. "Why would you make Naraku take Sesshomaru's form, Kagura?"

"Well, Naraku owed me for eating the last bit of tofu and rice with vegetables…"

She began.

"Oh, no I didn't! And that tofu was for me in the first place. I just was being nice and sharing it!" Naraku objected. "Oh, no it was so for ME in the first place, and I was just being nice and sharing it!" Kagura objected right back.

And thus, the argument of the tofu and rice with vegetables began. Rin just stared in wonder as these two very evil and conniving evil-doers, stood there and argued about whose tofu it had been. Feeling rather left out, Rin poked them both on the arm and yelled loudly, "HEY I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!"

Both turning and looking VERY annoyed at being interrupted by her, they yelled in unison, "WHAT!" Rin backed off slowly. "Ahh…never mind…I'll just leave now." And Rin ran towards home, dust flying behind her as she flew away from them. Then they turned back and started yelling about the tofu yet again.

* * *

The next day, at school, Inu-Yasha was sitting on the top of his desk and Miroku was sitting on the floor under Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked down at Miroku and said in a sing-songy voice "Miroku I'm afraid I've been thinking-" And Miroku interjected, "A dangerous past time-" And Inu-Yasha stated "I know." (A/N: yes again a quote from beauty and the beast, hehehe!)

Miroku then looked up expectantly. "Yes, what have you been thinking about?"

Inu-Yasha looked down and flatly stated, "I don't know."

Miroku just shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. As he sat there he thought about Sango and what had happened between them. _Maybe I can get her to finally go out with me. Or even like me continually. Oh, she is so pretty, I can't even get her out of my head. I wonder what Inu-Yasha thinks about when he thinks about Kagome…?_

And at that precise moment Inu-Yasha was day dreaming about Kagome, though in a very…uh…opposite way.

_…And then I will put her in the boiling pot until she agrees to take this stupid necklace thing off. And after that I will make her beg and plead forgiveness! WUAHAHAHAHA! Oh I am so evil!_ And that was what he was currently thinking about Kagome, then the bell rung and Inu-Yasha and Miroku took their respective seats…across the room from each other.

Kagome sat down behind Inu-Yasha and whispered in a low voice, "remember behave or you go down!"

Inu-Yasha grumbled at that and thought _that boiling pot is almost too good for her. Maybe a cage of wild hungry animals would be better…_

"INU-YASHA! Pay attention to what I am saying! I know you're not because you're staring at the desk like you are going to kill it!" Mr. Hawn (A/N: yes made up teacher.) angrily said to the day dreaming Hanyou (A/N: ya, spelled that wrong, please tell me how to spell it! Thanks!) "You need to be listening, because everything I am talking about here will be on the exams!"

"Feh." Was all Inu-Yasha grunted and then took out his notebook and pen and started copying everything down that Mr. Hawn had put up on the board. "Stupid exams…" Inu-Yasha continued to grumble the rest of class.

Once first class was over, Inu-Yasha and Miroku wandered towards their next class, Art. So their schedules looked like this:

History first, Art next, then English (they both hated this subject, why do there have to be silent letters?), then good old Japanese (would that be like our equivalent to English class?), then P.E, lunch between Japanese and P.E, and then…well they played it by ear then.

Art class was a new experience for them. Because it was one of their only new classes, and yes they were nervous about Art. Neither of them was an amazing artist, and the thought of doing art for a class wasn't the most pleasant thought. Walking into the Art Room, Miroku and Inu-Yasha stared at the high ceilings. _It's so…big!_ Inu-Yasha thought staring for longer than Miroku, who had been in the room one time before.

As they took their chosen seats, Miroku looked at some of the paintings on the wall. His eyes then caught on the nude pictures. All of them of women._ I think I have died and gone to heaven. I wonder what I did to deserve such a gift! _Miroku sighed contently and had a dreamy look on his face. Inu-Yasha on the other hand, was not as thrilled by his surroundings. _Why they hell did I have to get Art as my other elective? Gods, let this go fast and easy! At least there's not a lot of hard homework!_

The Art teacher then walked in. She was a rather lost looking person, as if she didn't really know why she was in there. But, as Miroku noticed right of the bat, she was EXTREMELY attractive. _I will need to have a lot of after school help from HER!_ Miroku thought happily. He really had dies and gone to heaven.

"Hello class, I am Miss Tokemishu and I will be your Art teacher for the next semester. I will-"And Miroku's hand being raised interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. "Yes, young man?"

"Will we being doing any nude pictures?" He asked in his best, non-eager voice.

"Yes, at the end of the semester we will be, but don't get a head of yourselves, you aren't quite at doing nudes." She said in a pleasant voice.

Miroku was about to object and reply that he was MORE than ready for nudes, when the door of the Art Room opened to reveal…Sango. She looked rather, well very, lost.

"Sango why are you here?" Miroku asked as she took a seat at the table next to him and Inu-Yasha.

"I have to take this class so I have enough credits to graduate. Why the hell would I care about Art?" She said in a very pissed off voice, though it was quiet.

Class went fairly smoothly, until she handed out the homework for the evening. "You have to do a project involving a tree. Paint it somehow, and then we will look at your art in class tomorrow." Then the bell rang and all the students filed out of the room.

* * *

School ended for Rin earlier than for others, because she didn't need to take as many classes as everyone else. She could have graduated at the end of the first semester, but she didn't want to, so she took some easy classes and had an early out. As she walked towards Sesshomaru's office she saw the most unusual sign. It read: "Destroying Poverty One Hobo at a Time!"

"Ok…do we really have that many hoboes in Tokyo?" Rin said out loud, still looking at the odd sign. "OH CRAP! I told him I would meet him in five minutes!" Rin cried looking at her watch.

She was just turning around, when a sleek black corvette drove up to where she was standing. It was Sesshomaru sitting at the wheel looking rather confused. "I thought I was picking you up at school." He said rather baffled.

"I thought I was meeting you at your office." Rin replied, but she hoped in the car none the less.

They had the most romantic time on their date. She insisted that they go to the fair/carnival and go on the Ferris wheel and then play skee ball, which Sesshomaru got really frustrated at and Rin thought it was so cute, that she took a picture of it.

Then after they went to the fair, they went to Rin's favorite pizza place, much to Sesshomaru's undying shame. _I have never had pizza before. Why can't we just have some go old lamb or something? Or a good steak, WHY PIZZA!_ Sesshomaru thought in torment in his head as he and Rin waited for their pizza to arrive.

Though, he quickly changed his mind when he took the first bite of the pizza. _Heaven, I must be in Heaven!_ He sang in his head as he chewed slowly, savoring every bite of it.

Rin just laughed and after they finished their pizza and Sesshomaru paid, as Rin was currently broke, hey were heading to his car when suddenly a shadow jumped out at them and grabbed Rin's…

* * *

**A/N: Oh man my poor hands, or rather my poor fingers! Well, I hope you like it. I need some advice on where to take the plot. REALLY I NEED THE HELP! If no one helps me I don't know if I can continue it. That's right, no continuende! WUAHAHAHA! But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am not updating till I get 100 reviews! I MEAN IT! So REVIEW!**


	11. Miroku's Power and Sango's Jealousy

**A/N: I totally appreciate all of the reviews I got. I can't believe I have gotten so many! I couldn't believe someone read them after I hadn't updated in so long. I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has been a long time in coming, and I thank you all for your plot ideas, kept them coming if you could! I need every single one to help me develop the perfect plot! Again…I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Just for anyone who is reading, yes Sesshomaru is VERY OOC, but for my story I needed to put him OOC. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Inu-Yasha or the Disney quotes that I use.**

CHAPTER TEN: Miroku's power and Sango's jealousy

**FLASHBACK:**

_Rin just laughed and after they finished their pizza and Sesshomaru paid, as Rin was currently broke, hey were heading to his car when suddenly a shadow jumped out at them and grabbed Rin's…_

**END FLASHBACK**

He, the shadow was a he, grabbed Rin's hand, which were holding the keys, and snatched the keys from her hand. Rin just stood there in a daze. "Keys…?" She babbled.

Sesshomaru looked over at her. "WAIT! MY TIC TACS! BRING THEM BACK!" Rin cried realizing that the thief had taken her beloved lime tic tacs. "Ummm, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice came in. Rin glanced over at him, "ya?"

"The keys?" Sesshomaru said, looking at Rin expectantly. "Oh, right!" Rin turned to the thief who was currently trying to find the right key. "THOSE ARE THE WRONG KEYS!...oops…hehehe" Rin laughed pathetically as Sesshomaru glared at her.

The thief cursed and ran off with the keys as Sesshomaru started, finally, to stride towards him. "NOOOO! My tic tacs!" Rin cried as she ran in slow mo.

Rin slowly tackled the thief and grabbed her precious tic tacs, cuddling them to her breast (A/N: haven't you ever heard that in books? I think it's a cool phrase!) Sesshomaru decided he'd let Rin figure out what to do, as she was the one who's precious tic tacs had been stolen.

"YOU STOLE MY TIC TACS! IF YOU WANTED ONE YOU JUST HAD TO ASK YOU DIM WIT! I AM A NICE PERSON YOU KNOW!" Rin yelled as she hit the thief repeatedly. The thief cried as he huddled in a small ball, cowering from her assault.

"No I was after Sesshomaru's car, lady!" The thief yelled loudly enough to be heard through her yells.

"Huh?" Both Sesshomaru and Rin's ears perked up to hear this. (A/N: Sesshy's like a dog and Rin's; well they just twitched a little. We don't have cool ears like dogs…sniff)

Sesshomaru came closer and took a good look at the assailant. "Wait, I remember you now!" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "You're the other buyer for Ah!"

Rin looked VERY confused at this point and looked between the coldly staring man she loved and the angry man lying on the ground. "Ahhhhhhh…. I am lost. So how exactly do you know each other?" Rin asked with a completely baffled expression on her face.

"He was the other buyer for my silver Porsche over there. You know? The identical one to my other one at home." Rin nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Well, this loser was the other one who tried to buy it."

Sesshomaru then turned and looked at Rin, "well, let's go now."

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Rin, and spun her around. Screaming, Rin struggled. Sesshomaru immediately turned around and growled menacingly. "Take your filthy hands off of her NOW!" He growled angrily, his eyes glowing red.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…"

888888888888888

Meanwhile, Miroku was wondering around the streets, looking at the ground in thought. _If only I had women falling at my feet…_

And as he thought this, a slight figure suddenly feel down in front of him, literally falling at his feet. "Ooff!" The figure said as it hit the pavement. Miroku immediately dropped to help the person up, when he noticed that the person was a young and VERY attractive young lady. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" The lady said getting to her feet, "Oh crap! My heel!" The lady said as she stumbled as she was getting up. Picking up her broken heel, she silently mourned her new and favorite pair of shoes.

Miroku just looked up at his hands and then looked at the sky and smiled. Thinking to himself he thought, _I have the power! _

The lady looked up from her shoe and noticed that her helper was a very attractive young man. He had longish raven hair and gorgeous violet eyes. He looked to be around 18 or 19 years old. _Damn, he's hot!_ She thought to herself.

Miroku was looking around him, waiting for more women to fall at his feet. Unfortunately, none came to his beckoning, so he regrettably turned back to the one and only woman to ever fall at his feet. "Here, let me help you up there miss…?" He inquired as he held out his hand.

"Miss Solo, Hannah Solo." Hannah said as she got to her feet, "I'm from the United States. And who might you be?" She asked as she dusted herself off.

Miroku smiled at her, "I'm Miroku, and I'm glad to meet you. Any place I can take you?" Miroku asked Hannah with a dashing smile.

"Do you know where the two Inu Brothers Company is located? (AN: I don't remember if I gave Sesshomaru's company a name…please tell me in your reviews if I have and I changed it.) I have a job interview tomorrow and I haven't found the building yet."

"Really? You _want_ to work for Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked surprised that someone who even want to work for Inu-Yasha. (AN: I know I haven't had him working at the company yet, but he's at the end of school and works in the summer, I just don't want him working quite yet.) "Actually, ya, Inu-Yasha is a friend of mine, so I could show you the way in a jiffy."

Miroku not only took Hannah to Inu Brothers Co. He gave her a tour of the entire city, but, unbeknownst to Miroku and Hannah, as they ate some ice cream right across the street from Tokyo Mall, Sango came out of the mall with some presents for Miroku, as his birthday was coming up too, and she saw Miroku and Hannah together. She couldn't believe her eyes. Just two weeks ago Miroku had told her he liked her and they had kissed and now he was with another woman! She couldn't believe it._ That bastard!_

Sango, with her face a mask of fury, charged across the street, fully intending to give Miroku a piece of her mind, Miroku was worried about what would happen is Sango saw him and Hannah eating ice cream. "Hannah, I hate to ask, but I need a woman's perspective on this. What do you think my girlfriend, Sango, would do if she found out about us eating ice cream together?"

"You mean, IF she finds out." Hannah corrected. "If," Miroku said out loud. "If is good." (AN: Yes, that is a quote from the movie Hercules)

Then a gust of wind came at them from the open door. Miroku turned around to see what was going on, when he saw, "Sango?"

888888888

"Ahhh thanks," Rin said as she struggled against the hand holding her. "But I think you need to let go now." Pulling her arm lose, she backed up into Sesshomaru, who then put his arms around her.

"Come on Rin." Sesshomaru said turning Rin around, using his body as a shield incase someone else wanted to try and take her from him.

"WAIT!" The man called from behind Sesshomaru. "I didn't come of my own accord, I was sent by someone named Kagura, I was supposed to take something important from Sesshomaru, though I can't remember what it was, the shiny car distracted me… I think it was a rin, but I am not sure what a rin is. But I thought you would want to know your rin is in danger." The man then turned and walked away at a light gait.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and said not a word but they were both thinking the same thing. _Rin? They were after his rin? RIN! _ That's when it hit both of them, the man had been after HER! Not the car, his rin, was Rin! Sesshomaru growled and took her to the car and drove her home. After checking her house top to bottom to make sure there was nothing in the house that could harm her, he told her good night and kissed her on the fore head.

Rin, slightly disappointed that he only kissed her forehead, went to bed and thought about what the man had told her. _Why me? What does Kagura want with me?_ With those thoughts running through her head, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

8888888888

The next day, Ayame was walking towards school, when Koga ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Though he didn't say anything, he continued to hold her hand until they got to school, and he held it a little more tightly. Ayame grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued towards Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo. Ayame wondered where Sango was, especially because Miroku looked so depressed she was worried about him.

Kagome saw Ayame and Koga walking up and was happy for the couple; they seemed to be the only ones to have worked out anything in a relationship.

"Hey guys!" Ayame said brightly. "Where's Sango?" Was the first thing out of Koga's mouth. He had also noticed Sango's absence.

"We don't know," Kagome said worriedly. "Miroku seems to know, but he isn't saying anything about it." Kagome looked over at the hunched over 19 year old. "I think something happened between them yesterday that he doesn't want to talk about." Kagome said in a hushed voice.

Miroku couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday between him and Sango. **Flashback: **

_Miroku turned around to see what was going on, when he saw, "Sango?" Miroku couldn't believe it, Sango was here. _Oh crap! What am I going to tell her, she's going to assume the worse about me and Hannah!_ Miroku thought, and he was right._

_Sango had tears glistening in her eyes. "Miroku how could you? I actually thought I meant something to you and now you go and be with some other woman!" Sango choked out._

_"Sango you have it all wrong. I was just showing her the sights. She's from America! Please Sango you have to believe me!" Miroku pleaded. "Give me more of a chance to explain!"_

_"You had your chance Miroku and you blew it!" Sango cried before she turned and ran out of the ice cream shop, bags flying out behind her. _

_"NO! SANGO COME BACK!" Miroku called after her. _

_"Miroku who was she?" Hannah asked coming to her feet and walking up to him._

_"The love of my life, that's who she was." Miroku cried as he fell to his knees. _

**End Flashback**

Miroku wanted to see Sango so bad, he ached with want. He needed to explain what had happened yesterday. He needed to have her see that there was nothing between him and Hannah.

So when Sango walked up to the group, Miroku immediately got to his feet and went to her. "Sango? May I talk to you?" Miroku inquired as he came next to her.

"There is nothing to talk about Miroku." Sango coldly stated.

Miroku had no idea how jealous of the girl named Hannah Sango was. Sango had wanted to kill the girl right there on the spot, but instead she had cried and run away from the pain of seeing Miroku and another girl together. _Maybe you should listen to what he has to say… _Sango's conscience told her. Sango was torn between hating Miroku and wanting an explanation.

Sango turned to Miroku and was about to tell him to explain, when a long raven haired woman walked up to Inu-Yasha and asked, "Are you Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha looked up from Kagome and answered. "Yes, who are you?"

"I've been looking for you for quite a while, Inu-Yasha, I am…"

888888888

**AN: And there you go finally Chapter 11, or it should have been chapter 11. I think its now chapter 13, but it is done, and with a little more drama than I was expecting to put into it, but I couldn't find any Disney quotes to fit in. I needed some conflict, so what do you think? I had to make most of it up as I went, so don't kill me if you don't like it. I will try and update once a week, but I am not sure, I will play it by ear, but here you go!**

**REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING IT! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT REVIEW!**


End file.
